Destinos Cruzados
by Juvia-Nee Loxar
Summary: Lucy es una chica de 17 años hermosa y muy querida en su escuela, todo iba bien en su vida cotidiana de estudiante, hasta que por hechos del destino, su vida sufrio un cambio, debido a la aparicion de un chico tanto en su vida como en su casa, esta historia gira alrededor de ella y de todos sus amigos, se veran distintas relaciones, discuciones y hasta momentos comicos
1. Capítulo 1 Conociendo a mi Niñero

Capítulo 1 |Conociendo a mi Niñero|

-Casa de Lucy-

Era de mañana y como siempre yo me estaba preparando para irme a la preparatoria

Cuando de repente escucho la voz de mi madre...

Mama: Lucy*hablándole desde las escaleras* puedes bajar por favor.

Le conteste bajo enseguida...

-Ya en la sala los padres de Lucy estaban reunidos junto con Wendy, su hermana pequeña de 6 años y en un lado de la sala estaba recargado en la pared un Muchacho-

Llegue a la sala y observe a mis padres y pregunte que sucede mama...

Mama: Lucy tu padre tiene algo que decirte...

-Lucy estaba tan enfocada en sus padres que ni siquiera noto la presencia del Muchacho-

Y en eso dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre...

Papa: Lucy, saldremos de viaje a Londres...

Y yo emocionada le pregunte... y cuando nos iremos?A lo que mi padre me respondió en un tomo un poco usual..

Papa:*observando a Lucy* Lucy tu no iras...

Al escuchar eso reaccione de una manera distinta y le pregunte a mi padre... ¿Pero porque No papa.?!Yél me respondió serio..

Papa: La razón es porque tú acabas de iniciar la preparatoria y no queremos que bajes tus calificaciones, por eso solo iremos tu madre, Wendy y yo.

Y yo le respondí en un tono burlón... Pero papa no quieres dejar a tu hija sola en la casa!y el me miro, sonrió por un momento y me

respondió..

Papa: Lucy no estarás sola ya que he contratado a un niñero para que te cuide.

Yo sorprendida por la respuesta de mi padre le respondí con una vos seria...

Papa ya no tengo 10 años, NO necesito a un NIÑERO!y mi padre me dijo..

Papa: Él no es un niñero cualquiera. Él es el hijo de mi Gran amigo y socio Igneel..

Al escuchar esto mi madre me empezaba a decir...

Mama: Lucy, te presento al hijo de Igneel, amigo de tu padre, NatsuDragneel.

-en cuanto el muchacho escucho que lo llamaban se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lucy y dijo-

NatsuDragneel: Hola señorita, yo soy NatsuDragneel, es un placer conocerla *extendiendo la mano para saludar a Lucy, pero esta lo ignora*

Ignore al muchacho y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre mientras le comenzaba a decir...Papa esto es una broma, vedad? Y mi padre me contesto…

Papa: NO, Lucy esto no es una broma, Natsu esta aquí para vigilarte durante nuestra ausencia.

-En ese momento Aries el ama de llaves está bajando unas maletas-

Observe a Aries que estaba bajando unas maletas, y pregunte... ¿Entonces en este momento se marchan?! Y mi madre respondió

Mama: Si Lucy, nos vamos hoy, el vuelo sale a las 8:30 a.m...

y yo sorprendida por la respuesta me quede sin decir nada, solo escuche como mi padre le hablaba a Natsu..

Papa: Natsu ven un momento, por favor…

-El papa de Lucy se dirige a la cocina seguido por Natsu-

Y ya que mi padre se fue a la cocina le pregunte a mi madre… ¿Y cuándo van a regresar?.. A lo que mi madre me respondió…

Mama: No lo sé cariño, Una de las empresas de la familia Heartfiliaestá pasando por una crisis y necesita que tu padre vaya para

resolver el asunto, pero no sabemos con seguridad cuando volveremos.

En eso veo que mi padre va saliendo de la cocina seguido por Natsu, mi padre me dirige la mirada y me dice...

Papa: Lucy ya le deje instrucciones a Natsu sobre lo que tiene que hacer..

Nomás mi padre me termino de decir eso y salí de la casa un poco molesta...para dirigirme a la escuela ya que se me hacía tarde... Iba

tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me estaba hablando cuando de repente sentí que me tomaron del hombro...

voltie un poco asustada y para mi sorpresa era El... y me dijo..

Natsu: Lucy, tu padre me dijo que te acompañara a la preparatoria, para que así yo supiera donde está ubicada.

Y yo ante la respuesta de Natsu reaccione y le dije no necesito que alguien me cuide yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma*esto último lo dijo

con mucho Orgullo* Y él me dijo...

Natsu: No me importa lo que me digas, tengo instrucciones y no pienso dejar que te vayas sola*esto último lo dijo con Orgullo*

Yo estaba en shock por la respuesta de Natsu, que no me quedo de otra más que decirle "haz lo que quieras"... Y con esta repuesta él

me dijo..

Natsu: qué esperas vámonos que se te hace tarde

Le respondí en un tono serio, A mí no me das Ordenes, entendido, con esto último dicho emprendimos el camino hacia mi escuela...


	2. Capítulo 2 El camino a la escuela

Capítulo 2 |El camino a la escuela|

Dicho esto emprendimos el viaje a mi escuela...

Durante todo el camino no dijimos no una sola palabra, Natsu ni yo, él iba delante de mí, viendo todo lo que estaba

alrededor…yo pienso que trataba de grabarse cada cosa que veía en el camino, para así poderse ubicar...

Y durante el camino yo iba pensando"Estaba tan molesta en la mañana, que ni siquiera note lo atractivo que es Natsu, y más

con esa Bufanda blanca que parecía tener escamas, y aúnmás atractivo era con ese cabello de tono Rosa"...

Creo que Natsu se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, porque se detuvo y me pregunto...

Natsu: Lucy, te pasa algo? *levantando una ceja*

Y yo al momento en que me pregunto, baje la cabeza ya que no quería que viera que me había sonrojado... Manteniendo

aun mi cabeza baja, le respondí que no, entonces el me pregunto...

Natsu: Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la escuela?...

Y como ya se me había pasado lo sonrojada, levante mi cabeza y le respondí...Faltan 2 cuadras más, en el instante en que

escucho mi respuesta Natsu sonrió y me dijo...

Natsu: Que bien, tenemos un poco más de tiempo para conocernos mejor...

En cuanto escuche lo que me dijo, me quede en silencio por 2 minutos, reaccione y le dije...

Tengo que darme prisa...faltan 20 minutos para que toque el timbre y aún no he pasado por Levy-chan... en ese momento

Natsu se me quedo mirando y pregunto…

Natsu:Levy, quién es? *Levanta una ceja*

Yo le respondí...Es mi mejor amiga, ella vive a 3 casas de aquí y todos los días paso por ella para irnos juntas a la escuela… Por eso debo darme prisa.

Dicho esto, comencé a caminar y Natsu me iba siguiendo...Mientras yo en mi mente iba diciendo "Lo bueno es que

Levy-chan viene con nosotros, así ya no tendré que responderle nada a el"...

Llegamos a la casa de Levy-chan y toque la puerta... Me abrió su mama pregunte por Levy-chan y su madre me respondió...

Mama de Levy: Oh Lucy, Buenos días... Lo siento Levy ya se marchó.

Yo le pregunte un poco exaltada!¿Cómo que ya se fue, ante mi reacción, su madre me dijo...

Mama de Levy: Lucy, Levy te estuvo marcando al móvil, pero no le contestaste y me dijo que si en caso de que tú llamaras, te dijera que ya se había marchado.

En cuanto escuche lo que me dijo la madre de Levy, vino a mi mente "Salí tan enojada que solo tome mi mochila y salí de la

casa, al recordar eso me dije a mi misma. Eres una tonta Lucy!¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el móvil?!.

Dicho esto me despedí de la madre de Levy...di la media vuelta y ahí estaba Natsumirándome... Le pregunte con un tono

serio !¿Algún problema?! y el me respondió...

Natsu: No, nada! *un poco asustado*

Al escucharlo, le dije...Ya vámonos, Levy-chan no está y además faltan 10 minutos para el timbre...

Comenzamos el viaje de nuevo hacia la escuela...

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, faltaban 2 minutos para el timbre, ya estaba a punto de ingresar cuando escuche que Natsu me

decía...

Natsu:Espera, Lucy...

Me quede en shock por unos instantes, entonces escuche que Natsu me preguntaba...

Natsu: Lucy, sales a las 2 p.m. ¿Verdad?

Yo sorprendida, porque sabía la hora de mi salida, le pregunte!¿Cómo es que sabes la hora?!Yél me respondió...

Natsu:Tu padre me lo dijo, porqueél me pidió que cuidara a su "Princesa" a toda costa.

En cuanto termino de hablar, me sonrió.

Y yo en cuanto escuche como me decía "Princesa", me sonroje puesto que mi padre era el único que me llamaba así...

Y en ese momento, note como me estaba mirando...Para evitar sonrojarme más, me voltie. Una vez que se me paso lo

sonrojada... escuche que Natsu me estaba hablando...Me dijo...

Natsu: Lucy, te estaré esperando a la hora de la salida aquí mismo *refiriéndose a la puerta de entrada*

En cuanto yo le iba a responder, sonó el timbre de la campana y me tuve que ir corriendo al salón, o no me dejarían pasar...


	3. Capítulo 3 Revelando el secreto y una I

Capítulo 3 |Revelando el secreto y una Inesperada pelea|

En cuanto yo le iba a responder, sonó el timbre de la campana y me tuve que ir corriendo al salón, o no me dejarían pasar...

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, ya que mi salón se encontraba en el 3er piso del edificio…

Además de que no quería toparme con "Ella"…Ya que si te la encuentras en el pasillo, te da una llamada de atención, peor

de lo que te la daría tu propia madre, al fin pude llegar al salón de clases y para mi buena suerte el maestro todavía no había

llegado, pero no todo fue de color rosa, pues "Ella" estaba justo detrás de mí y me quede en shock por unos segundos…

Entonces "Ella" me comenzó a preguntar…

¿?: Lucy, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, ehh? *tono serio*

Me di la media vuelta y le comencé a decir entre tartamudeos… . . . , después de que "Ella" escucho mi

respuesta llena de temor, me dijo…

¿?: Lucy, que esta sea la última vez que llegar tarde…

Yo le respondí aun en tartamudeo….si-si llegare-mas-temprano-a-clase. Presidenta…

"Ella" es la única en toda la escuela capaz de detener al peor estudiante….me refiero a Erza Scarlet, presidenta del consejo

estudiantil y la única persona a la que le tengo miedo, a pesar de que es mi amiga..

Al fin llego el maestro y todos tomamos asiento, mi lugar está del lado izquierdo del salón, junto a lado de la ventana y desde

ahí se puede ver la puerta de entrada.

Delante de mi se sienta mi mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster y a mi lado derecho se sienta Levy-chan…

Estábamos en la clase de matemáticas, la verdad yo no estaba prestando atención a la clase, más bien aun seguía

pensando en lo que me dijo Natsu. Yo me preguntaba muchas veces "¿Qué estará planeando?"…en ese momento escucho

que alguien me estaba llamando….

Era el maestro Gildarts, que me estaba preguntando….

Maestro Gildarts: Lucy, ¿me puedes explicar el procedimiento que les acabo de ensenar?

Y yo un poco apenada le conteste…Lo siento, no puse atención…. Entonces el maestro me dijo…

Maestro Gildarts: Lucy, retírate del salón en lo que resta de la clase….

Todos en el salón se comenzaron a reír, me levante y me Salí del salón….

Estuve parada como por 20 minutos…. En ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el descanso…

Me metí al salón, me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté, en eso se acercaron mis amigos y me comenzaron a preguntar….

Gray: Lucy, ¿Quién es el tipo con el que estabas en la entrada? *levanto una ceja, pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba una

cara de celos*

En cuanto Gray me pregunto, yo me quede en silencio, mientras Levy-chan me decía entusiasmada…

Levy-chan: De seguro se trata de tu novio…verdad?! *Mostrando una sonrisa*

Yo un poco exaltada le respondí que NO. Entonces se acercó Erza y me pregunto….

Erza: Lucy, ¿acaso llegaste tarde por la culpa de tu novio?..*Levantando una ceja*

Y de la nada apareció Cana, se unió a la conversación y me dijo muy emocionada….

Cana: Lucy, preséntame a tu novio!...*Aun Emocionada*

Al final estaba rodeada por los 4, que en ese momento sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, por los comentarios que

hacían, hasta que me desespere y termine gritando….YA BASTA!...

Se me quedaron viendo y yo les pregunte….

¡¿Cómo es que me vieron?!Entonces Levy-chan me dijo…

Levy-chan: Lu-chan, lo que paso es que Gray te estaba buscando porque ya era tarde y tú no aparecías, entonces se asomó

por la ventana y te vio con ese chico, nos dijo a nosotras que nos asomáramos y así fue como te vimos…

Yo me quede en silencio por 2 minutos, entonces comenzaron las preguntas de "nuevo"….Me desespere tanto que no tuve

otra opción más que decirles la verdad…

Escúchenme bien los 4, él no es mi novio él es….me quede en silencio…y Gray dijo…

Gray: Dinos quien es el, Lucy! *Exaltado*

Yo le respondí…Él es mi…NIÑERO!

En eso los 4 se quedaron en shock, al oír mi respuesta….

Les dije, "que les pasa parece que hubieran visto un fantasma"…En eso Cana soltó una carcajada y me dijo….

Cana: Como que tu niñero, yo que sepa ya tienes 17 años para eso…*aun riéndose*

Yo le conteste… eso ya lo sé, lo que paso es que mis padres salieron de viaje esta mañana y lo dejaron a el para que me

vigilara….

En ese momento, Gray me pregunto…

Gray: y dime ¿Dónde vive?

Me quede callada ante su pregunta y en eso Erza me pregunta…

Erza: Lucy, no me digas que ¿él vive en tu casa?!

Ante la pregunta de Erza, no tuve más opción que responder que si…

Pude notar que Gray se molestó y en ese momento me pregunto….

Gray: Lucy, ¿vas a dejar que el se quede en tu casa?!

Le respondí…Que no tenía más opción, ya que mis padres, le han prestado la habitación de Wendy…

Pero les dije que tenía planeado deshacerme de el a como fuera… entonces Cana me pregunto….

Cana: ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer, para córrelo?!

Yo ya estaba pensando en un plan cuando, Levy-chan me dijo…

Levy-chan: Pero Lu-chan, yo te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que tú nunca harías algo para afectar a los demás.

Ya le iba a responder a Levy-chan, cuando en ese momento Erza me dice…

Erza: Lucy, yo pienso que tus padres hicieron lo correcto en no dejarte sola…

Yo le iba a comenzar a alegar cuando me dijo…

Erza: Lucy, ni se te ocurra deshacerte de él, porque si, lo haces tendré que llamar a tus padres ya que ellos me encargaron

de que te vigilara, por si hacías algo para que él se fuera.

Ya le iba a alegar a Erza y en ese momento sonó la campana….

Pasaron las horas y al fin termino la escuela…

Erza y Levy-chan tenían planeado ir a la biblioteca y Cana tenía una clase extra…

Así que yo me ya me iba a mi casa, cuando salí de la escuela ahí estaba Natsu esperándome como me había dicho…

Yo le pregunte…que haces aquí? Y él me respondió….

Natsu: te dije que vendría por ti. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial para mí.

Yo me quede pensando un momento…. Y solo se me ocurrió decir "no quiero ir"

Natsu me dijo…

Natsu: No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, vamos a ir *voz seria*

En ese momento apareció Gray y le dijo a Natsu…

Gray: Ella te dijo que no quiere ir, maldito niñero de pacotilla… *enojado*

En ese momento Natsu le respondió….

Natsu: Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, maldito entrometido…

En cuanto escuche como le hablo a Gray le dije….

Oye no tienes que hablarle así él es mi mejor amigo, pídele una disculpa…

En eso Gray me dijo…

Gray: Lucy, no te metas esto lo arreglaremos él y yo *serio*

Nunca había visto a Gray molesto, cosa que me sorprendió y en ese momento Gray se quitó su camisa, ya que siempre que va a pelear se la quita.

Entonces Natsu le dijo…

Natsu: Ven aquí Playboy, y pelea

En ese momento Gray se molestó por lo que le dijo que comenzó a golpearlo.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron y los encerraron en una bolita en la cual yo estaba también encerrada…

Por más que les pedía que de detuvieran, ellos no me hacían caso…

Los gritos de la multitud no cesaban…

Multitud: Vamos Gray dale su merecido a esa tipo!

Entre los golpes que se daban se estaba diciendo de cosas… una de ellas fue la que dijo

Natsu…

Natsu: Lucy está bajo mi cuidado así que no dejare que bastardos como tú la Molesten…

Admito que al escuchar eso me puse roja, pero Gray no se quedó atrás y también dijo…

Gray: Ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que niñeros engreídos como tú la vallan a lastimar….

Hice un intento más por separarlos pero de nada sirvió, me hicieron a un lado…

Ambos ya estaban muy lastimados y les salía sangre de la boca y de la nariz…

Cuando estaban a punto de darse el último golpe, no resistí y me metí en medio de ellos 2… quede dando la cara a Natsu y

la espalda a Gray, con ambas manos cubriéndome la cara.

En cuanto ellos me vieron fallaron el golpe, Natsu movió su mano hacia la izquierda para evitar golpearme y Gray movió su

mano hacia la derecha, para también evitarme y que no saliera lastimada…

En eso me moví y le dije a Gray…

Por favor ya basta….esto último se lo dije con lágrimas a punto de salir…

Me miro y me dijo…

Gray: Solo porque tú me lo pides y por qué no quiero verte llorar…

Le di su camisa, se la puso y se marchó…

Mientras tanto con Natsu… Por favor vámonos ya, aun yo tenía las lágrimas en los ojos… y me dijo….

Natsu: está bien me calmare y ya no le hare nada, solo por favor no llores… al momento en que me dijo que no llorara paso

sus dedos por mi cara y limpio mis lágrimas….

Después de eso nos marchamos a mi casa…


	4. Capitulo 4 La primera Cita y Una Ines

_Capítulo 4 |La primera "Cita" y Una Inesperada sorpresa|_

Después de eso nos marchamos a mi casa…

Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta, entramos y le dije a Natsu..

Siéntate en el sofá en lo que yo voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios…

Me dirigí a la cocina y busque el botiquín, una vez en mis manos me dirigí a la sala….

Mire a Natsu y le dije….

Déjame ver en donde te golpearon y entonces me comenzó a decir….

Natsu: No te preocupes, me siento bien…

Y yo le conteste, claro que no te sientes bien, se te nota la expresión de dolor en

la cara… en eso me miró fijamente y me dijo…

Natsu: Me atrapaste, la verdad si me duele el cuerpo, por los golpes que me dio

ese amigo tuyo…

Le dije... A ver déjame curarte esas heridas, comencé a curarlo, primero le cure

las que tenía en la cara… después de eso Natsu se quitó la camisa *quejándose

de dolor*

Admito que me sonroje al verlo sin camisa por un momento, comencé a ponerle vendas en el pecho, en ese momento Natsu me comenzó a decir…

Natsu: Lucy, Lo siento…. *voz suave*

Me quede en shock ante sus palabras por unos segundos…reaccione y le pregunte…

¡¿Por qué te disculpas?!... y él me respondió…

Natsu: Por la manera en que te hable hace rato en tu escuela… y… también por

haberte hecho llorar…

No sabía que decir y entonces Natsu me dijo…

Natsu: Por favor perdóname, Lucy… *con la cabeza baja*

Me quede pensando por unos momentos y entonces le conteste…

No tienes nada de que disculparte, en parte yo tuve un poco de culpa, por haberte contestado de ese modo y permitir que

Gray se peleara contigo…*Apenada*

Y con la cabeza baja le dije, en verdad perdóname, Natsu…

En ese momento, sentí que tocaban mi cabeza, levante la cara y mire que era

Natsu, quien tenía su mano sobre mi cabeza y me dijo…

Natsu: Lucy, tú no tienes por qué disculparte, no quiero que por mi culpa tú te

sientas triste…

Me quede pensando en lo que Natsu me dijo…

Todo estaba en silencio…

Y al final me arme de valor para preguntarle a Natsu, que a donde quería que

fuera con él y en ese momento ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo…

Le dije habla tu primero… y el me respondió

Natsu: no, dime tu primero Lucy.

Ya le iba a insistir en que hablara primero el, cuando me dijo…

Natsu: Lucy, habla tu primero, insisto, debo ser caballeroso…

Ante su respuesta no pude decir que no y entonces le pregunte…

Natsu, ¿A dónde querías que fuera contigo?..

Y el me respondió…

Natsu: te quería llevar a un sitio que visite el año pasado, cuando estuve aquí…

Debido a su respuesta me quede pensando "¿qué lugar será ese?" en ese

momento, Natsu me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora? *un poco sonrojado*

Le pregunte que si era muy importante para el… le dije entonces vamos… Natsu

mostro una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de que yo hubiera aceptado ir con el…

Yo le pregunte... ¿pero en que vamos a ir?.. Y Natsu me respondió…

Natsu: Iremos en mi auto, Lucy.

Preparamos todo y en unos minutos nos marcharíamos, pero en ese momento se

escuchó una voz que me llamaba…

¿?: Lucy, ¿has regresado?...

Yo me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que sabía lo que era, pero Natsu no lo sabía, en ese momento Natsu me dijo…

Natsu: ¿Acaso hay alguien más en la casa?..

Yo le respondí nerviosa…No lo sé… y él me dijo…

Natsu: Lucy, quédate aquí, iré a ver… yo le dije…no me voy a quedar aquí, te

acompañare…

Natsu, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar….

Subimos las escaleras en silencio… cuando de repente se escuchó de nuevo la

misma voz, pero ahora decía algo más…

¿?: Lucy, ¿has regresado?...Tengo hambre!...

Yo aún estaba nerviosa, Natsu se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de mi

habitación….

Tomo la perilla…yo le dije que no abriera, pero no me hiso caso…

En cuanto Natsu abrió la puerta "El" le salto encima… haciendo que Natsu cayera

al piso…

Yo le dije a "El" te he dicho que no saltes encima de las personas…en cuanto me miro, le dijo a Natsu…

¿?: Tú no eres Lucy…

Y "El" se quitó de Natsu…

Natsu me miro con cara de duda y me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿Quién es "el"?...

Yo no tuve más opción que responderle… "El" me pertenece... y entonces "el" dijo

¿?: Lucy, no me llamas así, dime por mi nombre…

Natsu me pregunto…

Natsu: Lucy, ¿dime como se llama?...

No me quedo de otra y le conté…

Natsu, el es mi mascota se llama…Happy…

Mientras le estaba contando a Natsu, Happy me interrumpió y le dijo a Natsu…

Happy: soy el gato de Lucy, me llamo Happy y me gusta…..es eso Natsu lo

interrumpe…

Natsu: no me digas te gusta el Pescado… Natsu me miro y me pregunto...

Natsu: Lucy, ¿Cómo es que el gato me está hablando, y además cómo es posible

que yo le pueda entender?!

Yo le respondí… Natsu no sécómo tu si le entiendes, ya que yo soy la única que lo

puede escuchar y entender…

Entonces Natsu me pregunto…

Natsu: Lucy, ¿nos podemos ir ya?..

Ya le iba a responder, pero Happy hablo primero

Happy: Lucy, a donde vas…

Yo le dije, Happy lo que pasa es que Natsu quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar… y

Happy me pregunto…

Happy: Lucy, ¿puedo ir?.. Yo le pregunte a Natsu y el me respondió…

Natsu: Claro Lucy, no podemos dejar a tu gato solo aquí…

En cuanto terminamos de hablar, los 3 comenzamos el viaje al lugar del que me

dijo Natsu, que aun yo desconozco….


	5. Capitulo 5 El Picnic

_Capítulo 5 |El "Picnic"|_

En cuanto terminamos de hablar, los 3 comenzamos el viaje al lugar del que me

dijo Natsu, que aun yo desconozco….

Durante el trayecto Natsu y yo nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco….

Decíamos todo tipo de cosas…Natsu me contaba sus aventuras en las distintas

ciudades que visitaba…

Y yo nomas me reía de ellas… hasta que el me pregunto….

Natsu: Lucy, ¿me puedes platicar como conociste a ese tal Gray?...

Yo le pregunte... ¿Para qué quieres saber?... y él me contesto….

Natsu: Es solo curiosidad… Ándale dime *casirogando*

Ante su respuesta, no tuve más opción y le conté…

Narra Lucy:

Hace 8 años atrás, mi familia y yo nos acabábamos de mudar a Magnolia… ese mismo día mi mama me llevo al parque que se encontraba a 2 cuadras después de mi casa…

Ahí mi mama conoció a la mama de Gray, y se pusieron a platicar, yo estaba en los juegos, pero me aleje demasiado que termine perdiéndome en el bosque…

(Nota: el parque era grande y solo en un pedazo había juegos, todo lo demás eran arboles grandes y pequeños, arbustos y algunos animales silvestres)

Me senté debajo del árbol más grande que había y como no sabía hacia donde ir comencé a llorar… de la nada salió un perro y me comenzó a ladrar… en el momento en que se me iba a echar encima, apareció Gray, tomo unas piedras y se las lanzo al perro para asustarlo y que se fuera…

Ya que se había ido el perro, Gray se voltio, me miro y me dijo…

Gray: No te preocupes ya se fue… ¿estás bien?...

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, yo le conteste que si… entonces estiro su brazo para ayudarme a levantarme… Ya que estaba de pie, Gray me pregunto….

Gray: ¿Cómo te llamas y que haces aquí tu sola?...

Le conteste… Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia… y me pregunto de nuevo…

Gray: ¿Por qué estas tu sola, aquí en el bosque, no sabes que es peligroso?...

Yo le conteste… Me perdí… Hace rato estaba en los juegos, pero me aleje y no supe por dónde irme…. En ese momento Gray me dijo…

Gray: Entonces vámonos….

Yo le pregunte… ¿Pero a dónde?... y él me contesto…

Gray: Te llevare de regreso al área donde están los juegos, de seguro que están buscándote…

Durante el camino yo le pregunte… ¿Cómo te llamas?... y él me respondió…

Gray: Me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster

Durante el camino no hablamos, pasaron 15 minutos y al fin llegamos al área de los juegos… Mi mama estaba muy preocupada, ya que en cuanto me vio, me abrazo y me pregunto…

Mama de Lucy: ¿Dónde te habías metido hija?...

Yo le conteste… me perdí en el bosque, pero gracias a Gray, pude regresar… Gray le conto a mi mama lo que sucedió, mi mama le dio las gracias, por lo que había hecho por mi…

Antes de irnos, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Gray, lo abrace y le dije "Muchas gracias Gray, espero que podamos ser amigos"… y él me dijo un poco sonrojado…

Gray: No tienes que hacer esto Lucy, y claro que seremos amigos…. Con una sonrisa en el rostro me fui a mi casa…

Días después entre a la primaria y me toco en el mismo grupo que Gray, pasaron 2 años y entramos a la secundaria y nos volvió a tocar en el mismo salón… pasamos a la preparatoria y otra vez estábamos en el mismo grupo, pero desde ese día en el bosque nos hicimos mejores amigos…

Fin de la Historia de Lucy…

Le termine de contar a Natsu… y él dijo…

Natsu: muy linda tu historia, Lucy… en ese momento me dijo..

Natsu: Lucy, hemos llegado..

Salimos del auto, yo traíacargando a Happy, ya que seguía dormido… mientras que Natsu bajaba las cosas…

El lugar era realmente hermoso, era una extensa llanura, con mucho pasto, y en una orilla había una banca…

Pusimos una manta en el pasto, recosté a Happy, y Natsu sacaba las cosas y las ponía sobre la manta, me miro y me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿te gusta el lugar, Lucy?.. Yo le conteste

Si está muy hermoso Natsu, nunca me imaginé que existiera un lugar como este a las afueras de Magnolia, y él me dijo…

Natsu: Pero se mira más bonito, cuando comienza la puesta del sol.. Espera 1 hora más y sabrás a lo que me refiero…

Desperté a Happy, ya que íbamos a comer…

Pasamos un buen rato, seguíamos platicando acerca de cada uno, hasta que llegó la hora de la puesta del sol….

Natsu nos habló a Happy y a mí….

Natsu: Lucy, Happy, vengan y siéntense en la banca para que vean la puesta del sol…

Nos sentamos, yo tenía a Happy sobre mis piernas y Natsu se sentó a un lado de mí…

Comenzó a bajar el sol, estaba casi por ocultarse, cuando el cielo tomo un tono "escarlata"…

Me emocione tanto al ver ese color, que hasta se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro… Entonces Natsu me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿Es linda la puesta del sol, no Lucy?

Yo le conteste muy emocionada… Si lo es en verdad!

Después de la puesta del sol, se nos estaba empezando a hacer tarde y le pregunte a Natsu…

Natsu, ya nos podemos ir, se está empezando a obscurecer, y él me contesto…

Natsu: Si, ya se está haciendo de noche, si quieres vete subiendo, en lo que yo subo las cosas…

Natsu termino de guardar las cosas, subió al auto y comenzamos el camino de regreso…

Ya íbamos a la mitad del camino, en ese momento me empezó a dar frio, me iba frotando los brazos para calentarme un poco, entonces Natsu me pregunto…

Natsu. Lucy, ¿Tienes frio?...

Le iba a decir que no pero ya me había visto frotándome los brazos, así que le dije que si…

En eso se orilló, bajo del auto y fue a la cajuela a buscar algo, regreso y me dijo…

Natsu: Toma Lucy, para que te tapes…

Lo que me dio fue una pequeña frazada, pero aun tenia frio… Natsu se dio cuenta y entonces se quitó su sudadera y me la dio… yo le pregunte… Pero y tú ¿No tendrás frio?... y él me respondió…

Natsu: No te preocupes, yo casi no lo siento, así que póntelo tú…

Me sonroje por un momento y después le dije… Gracias, Natsu….

Voltie para atrás para ver a Happy y me encontré con la sorpresa de que el ya estaba dormido…

En ese momento comencé a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, hasta que me quede dormida…

_Narra Natsu._

_Ya le iba a preguntar algo a Lucy, que cuando le hable no escuche ningún ruido… voltie para verla y me encontré con la sorpresa de que se había quedado dormida…_

_Se miraba tan tranquila y llena de paz… en ese momento recordé su historia de cómo conoció a Gray…_

_Admito que me dio celos… mientras ella contaba su historia, por mi mente pasaba "Si hubiera sido yo y no Gray, el que la rescato" que nos hubiera pasado en el futuro, ¿seriamos más que amigos? Yo me preguntaba, en eso escuche que Lucy pronuncio el nombre de Gray…_

_Me dieron celos y me dije "hasta en sus sueños esta ese maldito Playboy"… en ese momento Lucy, pronuncio otro nombre…..me sorprendí con lo que escuche, ella dijo…_

_"¡Gray, deja a mi Natsu en paz!"_

_Me sonroje, pero al mismo tiempo se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro…_

_Me daban ganas de darle un beso, pero me contuve, ya que no quería faltarle al respeto y además apenas nos estamos conociendo…_

_Pasaron 20 minutos y al fin llegamos a la casa, me detuve y desperté a Lucy, diciéndole…_

_Lucy, hemos llegado... y ella me respondió…_

_Lucy: Ah, Sí, parece que me gano el sueño…_

_Me baje y la ayude a bajarse, ya que todavía se tambaleaba del sueño, y también traía cargando yo a Happy, entramos a la casa,nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación…_

_Ya que estaba yo en mi habitación acostado, me dije a mi mismo, "Nunca voy a olvidar este día" y menos olvidare aquellas bellas palabras, que dijo Lucy._

_Me la pase pensando en eso hasta que me quede dormido…_

_Fin de la narración de Natsu._

Amaneció, ya eran las 7:10, me levante, tome una ducha, me arregle y baje a desayunar…

Llegue a la cocina y mire que Aries estaba sirviendo el desayuno, me senté y en eso entra Natsu diciendo….

Natsu: Hola Lucy, Buenos Días.

Yo le conteste… Hola Natsu, buenos días…

Natsu tomo asiento y Aries le dio su plato…

Le dije a Aries que se podía retirar….

Pasaron 5 minutos y en eso apareció Happy, pidiéndome su pescado…

Se lo di y comenzó a comérselo…

Termine de desayunar y le dije a Natsu…

Ya me voy a la escuela, te encargo mucho a Aries…

Ya me dirigía a la puerta pero me acorde de algo y me regrese a la cocina…

Y le dije a Natsu…

Ahh una última cosa Natsu, si Happy te llega a molestar no le digas nada, ya que yo llegue le llamare la atención y no dejes que se acerque a la "Nevera", ya que es muy glotón y se comería todos los pescados… Te lo encargo mucho. Natsu me respondió…

Natsu: No te preocupes los cuidare a ambos….

Con esa respuesta me salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de Levy-chan….


	6. Capitulo 6 Una Discusión Inesperada

_Capítulo 6 |Una Discusión Inesperada|_

Con esa respuesta me salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de Levy-chan….

Llegue a la casa de Levy-chan… su madre me abrió la puerta y me saludo…

Mama de Levy: Oh, hola Lucy, Buenos Días… y yo le respondí.

Buenos días, le pregunte por Levy… y su mama me respondió…

Mama de Levy: si ya está lista enseguida la llamo…

Su madre la llamo y ella salió…

Nos despedimos de su mama y nos fuimos…

Íbamos en el camino y de repente Levy-chan me pregunta…

Levy-chan: Lu-chan ¿Cómo te llevas con tu niñero?

Yo le respondí diciéndole otra cosa…. A que no sabes lo que paso ayer al salir de la escuela… Levy-chan me pregunta muy emocionada…

Levy-chan: ¿Paso algo romántico?... yo le conteste…

Claro que no, bueno un poco, pero eso fue después.. Lo que paso fue que..

Natsu y Gray se pelearon fuera de la escuela…

Levy-chan: ehh ¿y eso porque, cuál fue el motivo de la pelea?

Yo le respondí… Fue por mi culpa…

Levy-chan: ¿Pero por qué dices que fue por tu culpa, Lu-chan?...

Yo le explique lo que paso… y en eso Levy-chan me pregunto…

Levy-chan: ¿Y cuál es lo Romántico que paso? *Emocionada*

Yo me sonroje y le conteste…

Levy-chan, Natsu me llevo a un lugar muy hermoso a las afueras de Magnolia, donde lo mejor de todo es la puesta del sol… y Levy-chan me pregunto…

Levy-chan: Lu-chan, dime… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?..

Yo le conteste… ¡Claro que no! El solo es mi niñero, no puede haber nada entre nosotros…

Después de mi respuesta, Levy-chan ya no me dijo nada, faltaban 10 minutos y al fin llegamos a la escuela, íbamos ya en el pasillo, entonces Levy-chan me pregunto…

Levy-chan: ¿entonces fue por eso que ayer no estabas en tu casa, verdad, Lu-chan?...

Me quede pensando en la pregunta de Levy-chan y después le dije…

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Levy-chan… en ese momento Levy-chan me iba a responder, pero sonó la campana y ya no me dijo nada…

Entramos al salón, salude a mis amigos, pero cuando salude a Gray, el me miraba de una manera diferente, le dije…

Buenos días Gray… y el me respondió…

Gray: Lucy, *voz seria*

Se me quedo mirando, por unos segundos y me pregunto…

Gray: Lucy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?...

Yo le respondí…Claro Gray, dime… pero él me dijo…

Gray: Aquí no, ¿puedes ir al "árbol Sola" que está a un lado de la cancha?...

(nota: Sola es el nombre del árbol)

Yo le conteste… claro Gray, allí estaré, entonces él me dijo…

Gray: pero ve tu sola, no lleves a Levy o a Cana…

Yo me quede pensando y le dije, como quieras…

Entro el maestro y todos tomaron asiento.

Durante toda la clase, me la pasaba pensando en lo sucedido ayer…

Paso la hora y media de clase y yo seguía atenta a la clase, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que Gray quería decirme…

Al fin toco la campana del descanso, me levante y me salí, sin que mis amigas me vieran, Gray ya se había ido también…

Me dirigí al "árbol sola" y allí estaba Gray, sentado en la banca que esta bajo el árbol…

En cuanto me miro me dijo…

Gray: Oh Lucy, viniste, bien toma asiento…

Me senté y le pregunte a Gray; ¿Gray de que me quieres hablar conmigo?...

Y él me contesto.

Gray: Lucy, lo que te voy a preguntar es importante y delicado, ¿me responderás con la verdad?

Yo le conteste seria… Si, ahora dime… Gray me pregunto…..

Gray: ¿Lucy, tú y Natsu, pasaron la noche juntos?...

Yo me quede en shock ante su pregunta… entonces el con una voz fuerte y seria me dijo….

Gray: Vamos Lucy ¡Respóndeme!...

Reaccione y le dije enojada…

Como te atreves a decirme algo así… entonces Gray me conto la razón de su pregunta…

Narra Gray

_Ayer después de la pelea, me fui a mi casa…pase un largo tiempo pensando en lo que hice así que decidí ir a tu casa para hablar contigo…_

_Llegue a tu casa, pregunte por ti y tu muchacha me dijo que habías salido…_

_Pensé "debe de estar con Levy" así que me dirigí a la casa de Levy…_

_Llegue a la casa de Levy, toque la puerta y ella me abrió y le pregunte.._

_Levy, ¿esta Lucy aquí contigo? Ella me respondió…_

_Levy: No Gray, yo acabo de llegar de la biblioteca y no he visto a Lu-chan para nada…_

_Me quede pensando, entonces Levy me dijo…_

_Levy: Gray, ¿ya le marcaste al móvil?...Yo le respondí… No, no le he marcado_

_Entonces te marque al móvil, pero tampoco contestaste…._

_Me despedí de Levy y le dije… No te preocupes aparecerá, si se algo yo te aviso…_

_Después de decirle esto me marche a mi casa…_

_Ya en la noche, volví a ir a tu casa,para saber si ya habías llegado... toque la puerta y me abrió tu muchacha y le volví a preguntar y ella me dijo que aún no regresabas…_

_Ya estaba por irme a mi casa, cuando veo que un auto se acercaba a tu casa, me escondí en los arbustos para ver quién era…_

_Y mi sorpresa fue…la persona que se estaba bajando primero era ese niñero de pacotilla… pero lo que vi después me dejo sin palabras.._

_La persona a la que él estaba ayudando a bajarse, eras tú, Lucy._

_En cuanto te vi, me dieron ganas de aparecerme frente a él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible, pero me contuve y mejor me fui a mi casa…_

_Fin narración de Gray_

En cuanto Gray termino de hablar, no supe que decir, entonces Gray me pregunto de nuevo…

Gray: Lucy te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿Pasaste la noche con Natsu? *voz seria*

Yo le conteste enojada ¡No, no pase la noche con el! Y entonces me pregunto…

Gray: ¿entonces dime porque venias con él? *voz alta*

Gray me tomo de los hombros y se me quedo mirando… comenzó a acercarse a mi… me dio miedo que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar ¡Suéltame¡ y le di una bofetada….

En cuanto le di la bofetada, me soltó y se agarro la cara, en la parte donde yo le había pegado…

Me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje, ya que yo salí corriendo del Lugar…


	7. Capitulo 7 Una Confesión Inesperada

_Capitulo 7 |Una Confesión Inesperada|_

Me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje, ya que yo salí corriendo del Lugar…

Fui a la dirección y le dije a la secretaria que no me sentía bien y le pedí permiso para irme y ella me dijo…

Secretaria Mirajane: Lucy, para poder dejarte ir, tus padres deben de venir por ti…

Yo le dije… mis padres no están, salieron de viaje… y la secretaria me pregunto…

Secretaria Mirajane: Entonces quieres que llame a tu Tutor…

Yo no quería, pero tampoco me quería quedar en la escuela, así que le deje que lo llamara…

La secretaria llamo a mi casa y hablo con Natsu…

Secretaria Mirajane: Muy bien Lucy, tu tutor me dijo que estaría aquí en 10 minutos, ahora solo le avisare a tu maestro que te retiras…

Pasaron los 10 minutos, la secretaria Mira-san ya había ido a darle el aviso a mi maestro, después ella recibió la llamada del guardia de la entrada, diciendo que mi tutor ya estaba aquí, la Secretaria Mira-san me dijo….

Secretaria Mirajane: Bien Lucy, han llegado por ti, puedes irte.

Le di las Gracias y me dirigí hacia la puesta de salida de la escuela y allí estaba Natsu esperándome…

En cuanto Natsu me vio, me pregunto que si algo me había pasado y yo le conteste, solo llévame a casa…Por favor…

Me subí a su auto y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a mi casa….

Durante el camino no dije nada y Natsu tampoco me volvió a preguntar, llegamos a la casa y me fui a encerrar en mi habitación…

Me la pase pensando y también llore un poco, ya que Gray nunca se había comportado así conmigo… hasta que me quede dormida…

_Narra Natsu:_

No se que le habrá pasado a Lucy en la escuela, la note muy triste, pero no le quise volver a preguntar, llegamos y ella subió a su habitación y se encerró…

Estuve afuera de su cuarto por como 10 minutos y cuando me decidí a tocar la puerta esta se abrió, ya que Happy iba saliendo, entonces le pregunte…

Oye Happy, ¿Tu sabes qué le sucede a Lucy?... y Happy me respondió…

Happy: No lo se Natsu… Ella me dijo que quiere estar sola y que nadie la moleste…

En cuanto termino Happy de hablar, me senté en el piso y me recargue en la pared…entonces Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu, ¿Qué es lo que haces?...

Yo le conteste… Esperare aquí hasta que Lucy abra la puerta, entonces Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu, yo conozco muy bien a Lucy y se con certeza que ella no abrirá la puerta, estoy seguro que abrirá hasta mañana…

No me importo lo que dijo Happy, yo me quede sentado en el mismo lugar…

Happy se sentó a un lado de mi, recargándose en la puerta, pasaron 2 horas y yo seguía ahí, pero Lucy no habría…

Me preguntaba "¿Le habrá pasado algo terrible?"

Seguía pensando y en eso me comenzó a dar sueño, mire a Happy y él ya se había quedado dormido… Cerré los ojos poco a poco hasta que me quede dormido.

_Fin narración de Natsu _

Narra Lucy:

Desperté y me di cuenta de que me dormí por 4 horas, ya eran la 1:30pm, me dio hambre así que me dirigí a la puerta para salir pero al momento de que la abrí, Happy cayó al suelo, me vio y me dijo

Happy: Lucy, Abriste… yo le pregunte…

Por qué dices eso Happy, y ¿por qué estabas recargado en la puerta?...

Y Happy me dijo…

Happy: lo digo porque, cuando estas molesta, no abres la puerta hasta el día siguiente y lo otro es porque estoy acompañando a Natsu…

Me quede en silencio cuando Happy dijo eso…reaccione y le pregunte…

¿A Natsu? ¿Donde esta el?.. Y Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu esta justo aquí *apuntando a Natsu*

Me asome y en eso mire a Natsu que estaba sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la pared y además estaba dormido…. Me puse a pensar "por que se habrá quedado aquí" me salí del cuarto y me dirigí en la dirección en donde estaba Natsu, me hinque y lo observe por unos momentos, mientras me decía a mi misma… "Natsu se ve tan lindo cuando duerme" lo iba a despertar y en ese momento Natsu abrió los ojos, me miro y yo me sonroje…

Pude notar que el también se sonrojo, y entonces me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿Ya no estas triste?... No supe que decir así que solo baje la cabeza… Y Natsu me dijo…

Natsu: Lo siento si mi pregunta te incomodo… yo levante la cabeza, en cuanto escuche lo que me dijo, yo le respondí…

No te preocupes por eso ya me siento mejor…! Gracias ¡…después de que le dije…

Me rugió el estomago, Natsu escucho y me pregunto…

Natsu: Lucy ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo le conteste que si, y me dijo…

Natsu: vamos a la cocina, Aries dejo la comida hecha…

Yo le pregunte…Natsu… ¿Donde está Aries?... y él me contesto…

Natsu: cuando nosotros llegamos y tú te subiste, llego un muchacho de nombre Leo, si mal no recuerdo y se la llevo, me dijo que más al rato la traía de regreso.

Ahh, ok, bien de todos él es su novio, así que no hay problema…

Bajamos a la cocina y me puse a calentar la comida…

Serví dos platos, uno para mí y el otro para Natsu, ya que él tampoco había probado bocado desde que llegamos y le di su pescado a Happy…

Terminamos de comer, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que aun tenía el uniforme puesto…

_Narra Natsu: _

Lucy subió a su habitación, así que yo me dirigí a la sala y me senté, en eso escucho el timbre, me levanto para abrir y mi sorpresa fue, era ese "Playboy" imbécil, amigo de Lucy… a el tampoco le agrado verme, ya que me hizo un gesto…

Le pregunte… ¿que quieres, "Playboy", imbécil?...

El enojado me dijo…

Gray: Esto no te incumbe, niñero de Pacotilla…

Me enoje con lo que me dijo, le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la detuvo y entro así como si nada a la casa…

Le volví a preguntar… ¿que es lo que quieres? Y el me respondió…

Gray: Mi asunto no es contigo, ¿Esta Lucy aquí?...

En cuanto escuche el nombre de Lucy, vino a mi mente la imagen de ella cuando estaba triste, y le dije enojado… "De seguro TÚ fuiste el imbécil que la hizo estar triste"…

Se me quedo mirando por unos momentos y después me dijo…

Gray: Yo no tuve la culpa, el que tuvo la culpa fuiste "TU"…

Me quede en silencio por segundos, reaccione y lo tome de su camisa, ya estaba por darle un golpe, en eso apareció Lucy y sujeto mi mano, diciéndome…

Lucy: No lo hagas Natsu…Por favor…

Ante sus palabras no tuve más elección que soltarlo…

Y entonces el le dijo a Lucy…

Gray: Lucy, he venido para hablar contigo.

Pude notar como Lucy se quedo pensando por unos segundos, y después le respondió a el…

Lucy: esta bien Gray, hablaremos… en ese instante Lucy me miro y me dijo…

Lucy: Natsu… hablare con Gray en mi habitación así que por favor quédate en la parte baja de la casa, no subas, lo que hablaremos es algo privado…

Yo le iba a insistir en que yo estaría afuera de su habitación, por si algo pasaba, pero no fue en vano, no me dejo subir…

Ambos subieron y se encerraron en la habitación de Lucy…

Y yo me quede en la sala con Happy, esperando a que Lucy saliera…

Narra Lucy:

Llegamos a mi habitación, le di a Gray la silla de mi escritorio, para que tomara asiento y yo me senté en una orilla de mi cama, entonces le dije a Gray, bueno dime lo que me quieres decir… y Gray comenzó a hablar…

Gray: Lucy, lamento la manera en que me porte contigo, eso no es muy común en mí y tú lo sabes, pero es que no soporte la idea de que tuvieras algo que ver con Natsu… y también la manera en la que te trate, no sé lo que me paso, solo tuve el impulso de darte un beso, pero estuvo bien que me hayas detenido y golpeado, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo nunca me perdonaría el haberte hecho eso sin tu permiso…Además…*se queda callado*

Yo le dije, dime Gray que mas me quieres decir…al momento enm que yo le dije eso, Gray se puso un poco sonrojado y bajo la cabeza…yo le dije, vamos Gray somos amigos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…

Levanto su cabeza, me miro por unos instantes y me dijo…

Gray: Lucy, yo no quiero que seamos mas que amigos, quiero que seamos algo mas…¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?...

Yo me quede en silencio por unos segundos y después le pregunte…

¿Gray, no me digas que tu?... no pude terminar la oración por que Gray me interrumpió

Gray: Si Lucy, T-tu m-me g-gustas…*nervioso*

En cuanto escuche lo que me dijo, me quede en shock…pensé por unos minutos y le dije a Gray…

Gray, lo siento mucho pero… no me dejo terminar de hablar y Gray me dijo…

Gray: Lucy, tu me gustas desde que entramos a la secundaria, pero nunca me anime a decirte lo que siento, cuando entráramos a la preparatoria tenia pensado decírtelo, pero todavía no me sentía listo…Pero en verdad tu si me gustas y mucho… *Sonrojado*

Yo le conteste…

Gray, de verdad lo siento mucho en verdad, pero yo no puedo verte del mismo modo en que tu me vez, yo te considero mi Mejor Amigo, casi mi hermano, es por eso que tu no me puedes gustar…espero que me perdones…Gray…* un poco triste*

Note a Gray un poco molesto y me dijo…

Gray: Pero Lucy, si haces un intento quizás y te pueda llegar a gustar de verdad…

Al oír lo que me dijo Gray, yo le dije…

Gray, aunque lo intente, no me vas a gustar como tu quieres, yo solo te veo como mi amigo, casi mi hermano, así que no tiene caso que me insistas, yo se que encontraras a una chica que te quiera y te haga feliz al igual que tu a ella…

Gray me iba a decir algo, pero yo lo interrumpí diciéndole…

Por favor Gray, entiéndelo…yo olvidare lo que paso y sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado, somos los mejores amigos y no quiero que eso termine….

Y Gray me dijo…

Gray: Está bien Lucy, de perdida todavía tengo tu amistad…

Al oír lo que dijo Gray, me sentí aliviada así que le dije…

Gracias por entender, Gray y si todavía y siempre tendrás mi amistad, después de que terminamos de hablar ambos salimos de mi habitación

Bajamos a la sala y acompañe a Gray a la puerta…antes de que se fuera, me dijo en voz baja…

Gray: Lucy, si Natsu o cualquier otro se intenta pasar contigo, avísame y lo pondré en su lugar ¿De acuerdo?, ya que después de todo te quiero como mi hermanita pequeña…

Al escuchar las palabras de Gray, me alegre y le dije…

No te preocupes, te avisare…hehehe…

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de irse a dormir…

Natsu me pregunto de que había hablado con Gray y yo le dije….

Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo importante es que lo arreglamos…-sonríe-

Después de mi respuesta, ya no me dijo nada, solo sonrió…

Nos dimos las Buenas Noches y ambos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir…

Capitulo 7 |Una Confesión Inesperada|

Me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje, ya que yo salí corriendo del Lugar…

Fui a la dirección y le dije a la secretaria que no me sentía bien y le pedí permiso para irme y ella me dijo…

Secretaria Mirajane: Lucy, para poder dejarte ir, tus padres deben de venir por ti…

Yo le dije… mis padres no están, salieron de viaje… y la secretaria me pregunto…

Secretaria Mirajane: Entonces quieres que llame a tu Tutor…

Yo no quería, pero tampoco me quería quedar en la escuela, así que le deje que lo llamara…

La secretaria llamo a mi casa y hablo con Natsu…

Secretaria Mirajane: Muy bien Lucy, tu tutor me dijo que estaría aquí en 10 minutos, ahora solo le avisare a tu maestro que te retiras…

Pasaron los 10 minutos, la secretaria Mira-san ya había ido a darle el aviso a mi maestro, después ella recibió la llamada del guardia de la entrada, diciendo que mi tutor ya estaba aquí, la Secretaria Mira-san me dijo….

Secretaria Mirajane: Bien Lucy, han llegado por ti, puedes irte.

Le di las Gracias y me dirigí hacia la puesta de salida de la escuela y allí estaba Natsu esperándome…

En cuanto Natsu me vio, me pregunto que si algo me había pasado y yo le conteste, solo llévame a casa…Por favor…

Me subí a su auto y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a mi casa….

Durante el camino no dije nada y Natsu tampoco me volvió a preguntar, llegamos a la casa y me fui a encerrar en mi habitación…

Me la pase pensando y también llore un poco, ya que Gray nunca se había comportado así conmigo… hasta que me quede dormida…

_Narra Natsu:_

No se que le habrá pasado a Lucy en la escuela, la note muy triste, pero no le quise volver a preguntar, llegamos y ella subió a su habitación y se encerró…

Estuve afuera de su cuarto por como 10 minutos y cuando me decidí a tocar la puerta esta se abrió, ya que Happy iba saliendo, entonces le pregunte…

Oye Happy, ¿Tu sabes qué le sucede a Lucy?... y Happy me respondió…

Happy: No lo se Natsu… Ella me dijo que quiere estar sola y que nadie la moleste…

En cuanto termino Happy de hablar, me senté en el piso y me recargue en la pared…entonces Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu, ¿Qué es lo que haces?...

Yo le conteste… Esperare aquí hasta que Lucy abra la puerta, entonces Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu, yo conozco muy bien a Lucy y se con certeza que ella no abrirá la puerta, estoy seguro que abrirá hasta mañana…

No me importo lo que dijo Happy, yo me quede sentado en el mismo lugar…

Happy se sentó a un lado de mi, recargándose en la puerta, pasaron 2 horas y yo seguía ahí, pero Lucy no habría…

Me preguntaba "¿Le habrá pasado algo terrible?"

Seguía pensando y en eso me comenzó a dar sueño, mire a Happy y él ya se había quedado dormido… Cerré los ojos poco a poco hasta que me quede dormido.

_Fin narración de Natsu _

Narra Lucy:

Desperté y me di cuenta de que me dormí por 4 horas, ya eran la 1:30pm, me dio hambre así que me dirigí a la puerta para salir pero al momento de que la abrí, Happy cayó al suelo, me vio y me dijo

Happy: Lucy, Abriste… yo le pregunte…

Por qué dices eso Happy, y ¿por qué estabas recargado en la puerta?...

Y Happy me dijo…

Happy: lo digo porque, cuando estas molesta, no abres la puerta hasta el día siguiente y lo otro es porque estoy acompañando a Natsu…

Me quede en silencio cuando Happy dijo eso…reaccione y le pregunte…

¿A Natsu? ¿Donde esta el?.. Y Happy me dijo…

Happy: Natsu esta justo aquí *apuntando a Natsu*

Me asome y en eso mire a Natsu que estaba sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la pared y además estaba dormido…. Me puse a pensar "por que se habrá quedado aquí" me salí del cuarto y me dirigí en la dirección en donde estaba Natsu, me inque y lo observe por unos momentos, mientras me decía a mi misma… "Natsu se ve tan lindo cuando duerme" lo iba a despertar y en ese momento Natsu abrió los ojos, me miro y yo me sonroje…

Pude notar que el también se sonrojo, y entonces me pregunto…

Natsu: ¿Ya no estas triste?... No supe que decir así que solo baje la cabeza… Y Natsu me dijo…

Natsu: Lo siento si mi pregunta te incomodo… yo levante la cabeza, en cuanto escuche lo que me dijo, yo le respondí…

No te preocupes por eso ya me siento mejor…! Gracias ¡…después de que le dije…

Me rugió el estomago, Natsu escucho y me pregunto…

Natsu: Lucy ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo le conteste que si, y me dijo…

Natsu: vamos a la cocina, Aries dejo la comida hecha…

Yo le pregunte…Natsu… ¿Donde está Aries?... y él me contesto…

Natsu: cuando nosotros llegamos y tú te subiste, llego un muchacho de nombre Leo, si mal no recuerdo y se la llevo, me dijo que más al rato la traía de regreso.

Ahh, ok, bien de todos él es su novio, así que no hay problema…

Bajamos a la cocina y me puse a calentar la comida…

Serví dos platos, uno para mí y el otro para Natsu, ya que él tampoco había probado bocado desde que llegamos y le di su pescado a Happy…

Terminamos de comer, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que aun tenía el uniforme puesto…

_Narra Natsu: _

Lucy subió a su habitación, así que yo me dirigí a la sala y me senté, en eso escucho el timbre, me levanto para abrir y mi sorpresa fue, era ese "Playboy" imbécil, amigo de Lucy… a el tampoco le agrado verme, ya que me hizo un gesto…

Le pregunte… ¿que quieres, "Playboy", imbécil?...

El enojado me dijo…

Gray: Esto no te incumbe, niñero de Pacotilla…

Me enoje con lo que me dijo, le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la detuvo y entro así como si nada a la casa…

Le volví a preguntar… ¿que es lo que quieres? Y el me respondió…

Gray: Mi asunto no es contigo, ¿Esta Lucy aquí?...

En cuanto escuche el nombre de Lucy, vino a mi mente la imagen de ella cuando estaba triste, y le dije enojado… "De seguro TÚ fuiste el imbécil que la hizo estar triste"…

Se me quedo mirando por unos momentos y después me dijo…

Gray: Yo no tuve la culpa, el que tuvo la culpa fuiste "TU"…

Me quede en silencio por segundos, reaccione y lo tome de su camisa, ya estaba por darle un golpe, en eso apareció Lucy y sujeto mi mano, diciéndome…

Lucy: No lo hagas Natsu…Por favor…

Ante sus palabras no tuve más elección que soltarlo…

Y entonces el le dijo a Lucy…

Gray: Lucy, he venido para hablar contigo.

Pude notar como Lucy se quedo pensando por unos segundos, y después le respondió a el…

Lucy: esta bien Gray, hablaremos… en ese instante Lucy me miro y me dijo…

Lucy: Natsu… hablare con Gray en mi habitación así que por favor quédate en la parte baja de la casa, no subas, lo que hablaremos es algo privado…

Yo le iba a insistir en que yo estaría afuera de su habitación, por si algo pasaba, pero no fue en vano, no me dejo subir…

Ambos subieron y se encerraron en la habitación de Lucy…

Y yo me quede en la sala con Happy, esperando a que Lucy saliera…

Narra Lucy:

Llegamos a mi habitación, le di a Gray la silla de mi escritorio, para que tomara asiento y yo me senté en una orilla de mi cama, entonces le dije a Gray, bueno dime lo que me quieres decir… y Gray comenzó a hablar…

Gray: Lucy, lamento la manera en que me porte contigo, eso no es muy común en mí y tú lo sabes, pero es que no soporte la idea de que tuvieras algo que ver con Natsu… y también la manera en la que te trate, no sé lo que me paso, solo tuve el impulso de darte un beso, pero estuvo bien que me hayas detenido y golpeado, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo nunca me perdonaría el haberte hecho eso sin tu permiso…Además…*se queda callado*

Yo le dije, dime Gray que mas me quieres decir…al momento enm que yo le dije eso, Gray se puso un poco sonrojado y bajo la cabeza…yo le dije, vamos Gray somos amigos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…

Levanto su cabeza, me miro por unos instantes y me dijo…

Gray: Lucy, yo no quiero que seamos mas que amigos, quiero que seamos algo mas…¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?...

Yo me quede en silencio por unos segundos y después le pregunte…

¿Gray, no me digas que tu?... no pude terminar la oración por que Gray me interrumpió

Gray: Si Lucy, T-tu m-me g-gustas…*nervioso*

En cuanto escuche lo que me dijo, me quede en shock…pensé por unos minutos y le dije a Gray…

Gray, lo siento mucho pero… no me dejo terminar de hablar y Gray me dijo…

Gray: Lucy, tu me gustas desde que entramos a la secundaria, pero nunca me anime a decirte lo que siento, cuando entráramos a la preparatoria tenia pensado decírtelo, pero todavía no me sentía listo…Pero en verdad tu si me gustas y mucho… *Sonrojado*

Yo le conteste…

Gray, de verdad lo siento mucho en verdad, pero yo no puedo verte del mismo modo en que tu me vez, yo te considero mi Mejor Amigo, casi mi hermano, es por eso que tu no me puedes gustar…espero que me perdones…Gray…* un poco triste*

Note a Gray un poco molesto y me dijo…

Gray: Pero Lucy, si haces un intento quizás y te pueda llegar a gustar de verdad…

Al oír lo que me dijo Gray, yo le dije…

Gray, aunque lo intente, no me vas a gustar como tu quieres, yo solo te veo como mi amigo, casi mi hermano, así que no tiene caso que me insistas, yo se que encontraras a una chica que te quiera y te haga feliz al igual que tu a ella…

Gray me iba a decir algo, pero yo lo interrumpí diciéndole…

Por favor Gray, entiéndelo…yo olvidare lo que paso y sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado, somos los mejores amigos y no quiero que eso termine….

Y Gray me dijo…

Gray:Está bien Lucy, de perdida todavía tengo tu amistad…

Al oír lo que dijo Gray, me sentí aliviada así que le dije…

Gracias por entender, Gray y si todavía y siempre tendrás mi amistad, después de que terminamos de hablar ambos salimos de mi habitación

Bajamos a la sala y acompañe a Gray a la puerta…antes de que se fuera, me dijo en voz baja…

Gray: Lucy, si Natsu o cualquier otro se intenta pasar contigo, avisame y lo pondré en su lugar ¿De acuerdo?, ya que después de todo te quiero como mi hermanita pequeña…

Al escuchar las palabras de Gray, me alegre y le dije…

No te preocupes, te avisare…hehehe…

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de irse a dormir…

Natsu me pregunto de que había hablado con Gray y yo le dije….

Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo importante es que lo arreglamos…-sonríe-

Después de mi respuesta, ya no me dijo nada, solo sonrió…

Nos dimos las Buenas Noches y ambos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir…


	8. Capítulo 8 Conociendo a la Chica Nueva

_Capítulo 8 |Conociendo a la Chica Nueva|_

Nos dimos las Buenas Noches y ambos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir…

Ya había amanecido, me levante, me di una ducha, me arregle y baje a desayunar…

Salude a Aries y a Natsu y nos pusimos a desayunar… terminamos de desayunar, me despedí de Natsu y Happy y salí de mi casa…

En cuanto salí de mi casa pude notar que alguien se estaba mudando a la casa que está a un lado de la mía, me acerque para saludar a los nuevos vecinos, en ese momento salió una chica…

Le dije…Hola Buenos Días, y "Ella" me respondió…

¿?: Hola Buenos Días *con una sonrisa en el rostro*

Y yo le comencé a preguntar…

¿Así que tú eres la nueva vecina? Y "Ella" me respondió…

¿?: Si, pero no estoy sola, vengo con mis padres y mi primo…

Al escuchar eso le pregunte… ¿Y dónde están ellos ahora? Y "Ella" me contesto…

¿?: Están adentro…

Después de que me respondió me pregunto…

¿?: Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? Y yo le conteste…

Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, yo le pregunte su nombre pero cuando me iba a contestar sonó mi móvil y le dije… disculpa me permites…

Me aleje un poco y conteste, era Erza que me decía que me apurara ya que necesitaba a Levy-chan, termine de hablar con ella y me dirigí hacia la muchacha y le dije…

Perdón pero me tengo que ir a la escuela, en eso me fije que "Ella" tenía el mismo uniforme que yo y le pregunte…

¿Oye tú también asistirás a la preparatoria _"Yama No Fuyu No Sora"_(La montaña del cielo de invierno)?

Y ella me respondió…

¿?: Si, hoy será mi primer día al igual que el de mi primo….

Y yo le pregunte... ¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos juntas? y "Ella" me respondió…

¿?:Claro, así tengo oportunidad de conocer los alrededores, me esperarías Lucy, le avisare a mis padres…

Yo le dije, claro aquí te espero, se dirigió a su casa, tardo como 8 minutos y después salió y me dijo…

¿?: Ya le avise a mis padres ¿Nos vamos Lucy?...

Yo le dije que si y entonces le pregunte… ¿Tu primo no nos acompaña?... y "Ella" me dijo…

¿?: No, dice que el se va más al rato…

En cuanto termino de hablar, emprendimos el viaje hacia la escuela, durante el camino paramos en la casa de Levy-chan y "Ella" me pregunto…

¿?: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... y yo le conteste…

Aquí vive mi mejor amiga y todos los días paso por ella para irnos juntas a la escuela, Levy-chan es una persona muy gentil, te caerá bien ya lo veras –sonríe-

Toque el timbre y la mama de Levy-chan abrió la puerta, le pregunte por Levy-chan y su mama me respondió…

Mama de Levy: Ya está lista en un momento baja…

Pasaron 5 minutos y Levy-chan salió de su casa, en cuanto vio a la muchacha me pregunto…

Levy-chan: ¿Quién es "Ella", Lu-chan?... yo le conteste…

"Ella es mi nueva vecina y también asistirá a la misma preparatoria que tú y yo…. Levy-chan le pregunto a "Ella"…

Levy-chan: ¿Cómo te llamas? –Mostrando una sonrisa- y "Ella" le contesto…

¿?: Mi nombre es Juvia, Juvia Loxar *sonríe*

En cuanto Levy-chan y yo escuchamos su nombre, ambas le dijimos tiempo…

Ambas: Tienes un lindo nombre Juvia…entonces Levy-chan le dijo a Juvia…

Levy-chan: es un placer conocerte Juvia, mi nombre es Levy, Levy McGarden… y Juvia le dijo…

Juvia: El placer es mío Levy –sonríe-

Terminamos la presentación, en ese momento me llego un mensaje, ni siquiera tuve que revisarlo, pues ya sabía yo quién "Era"… Así que les dije a Juvia y a Levy-chan

Mejor ya vámonos, Erza nos está esperando… *un poco asustada* al ver mi expresión Levy-chan me pregunto…

Levy-chan: ¿Erza? ¿Para qué quiere vernos Lu-chan?... yo le conteste…

No lo sé Levy-chan, me llamo hace rato y dijo que nos apuráramos a por que ocupaba algo, en eso Juvia pregunto…

Juvia: Perdonen, pero ¿Quién es Erza? Y yo le respondí…

Mmm bueno Erza es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela y también es compañera mía y de Levy-chan, ya la conocerás cuando lleguemos, pero mejor ya vámonos, porque si llegamos tarde nos las veremos con "Ella"….

Dicho esto continuamos con nuestro camino…

Pasaron 15 minutos y llegamos a la escuela, acompañamos a Juvia hasta la dirección y la dejamos con la secretaria Mirajane, y nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestro salón…

Apenas logramos entrar al salón y sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases…

Tomamos asiento Levy-chan y yo y de repente se apareció Erza delante de nosotras con una expresión en el rostro que me dio "miedo" y nos dijo…

Erza: Levy, Lucy, se puede saber ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?...

Ante su mirada, no dejábamos de tener miedo, pero aun así le contamos lo sucedido y nos dijo…

Erza: Está bien, pero en cuanto salgamos de la escuela ambas vendrán conmigo, les quedo claro…

Ambas le respondimos… Si está claro Erza *un poco asustadas*

Después de hablar con Erza, tomamos asiento ya que el maestro había entrado al salón…

El maestro estaba por comenzar la clase y en ese momento entro la secretaria Mirajane y le dijo algo, el maestro salió por unos minutos, regreso y nos dijo a todos…

Maestro Gildarts: Atención muchachos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo integrante al grupo, por favor denle la bienvenida, el maestro le hizo una señal para que entrara y le dijo preséntate con todos…

Y la persona que entro era nada menos que Juvia, en cuanto nos vio a Levy-chan y a mí sonrió y después dijo…

Juvia: Buenos Días a todos me llamo Juvia, Juvia Loxar y es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero poder encajar y llevarme bien con todos –sonríe-

Todo el salón le dijo en una sola voz…

Todos: Bienvenida Juvia!...

Y el maestro le dijo a Juvia…

Maestro Gildarts: Señorita Loxar, puede sentarse a un lado del señor Fullbuster *mientras señala el lugar*

En cuanto Juvia tomo asiento, el maestro comenzó a dar la clase…

Paso el tiempo y al fin llego la hora de descanso, nos fuimos a la cafetería Levy-chan, Cana, Juvia y Yo….

Nos sentamos en la mesa y en ese momento llego Erza y se sentó con nosotras…

Miro a Juvia y le dijo…

Erza: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria "_Yama No Fuyu No Sora" _yo soy Erza Scarlet, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es un placer tenerte como nuestra nueva compañera, espero que nos llevemos bien..

En cuanto termino de Erza, Cana le dijo a Juvia…

Cana: y yo soy Cana Alberona, es un gusto conocerte Juvia. –sonríe-

Y Juvia les dijo a ambas…

Juvia: El placer es mío, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes…-sonríe-

Ya terminadas las presentaciones comenzamos a comer, durante la comida platicamos de muchas cosas, Juvia nos conto sobre el lugar del que ella venia, el lugar se llamaba "Verónica", nos dijo que era un lugar hermoso, pero que por motivos de trabajo de su padre se tuvieron que mudar a Magnolia…

Durante el almuerzo me pude dar cuenta de que "Alguien" observaba a Juvia…

La persona que observaba a Juvia era "Lyon Vastia" del salón B, que estaba sentado a 2 mesas de donde estaba la nuestra…

No quise decirle a Juvia, ya que apenas era su primer día y no quería asustarla…

Terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón de clases…

Llegamos justo a tiempo, apenas habíamos entrado y sonó la campana y todos tomaron asiento…

Transcurrieron las clases y al fin llego la hora de la salida, en cuanto sonó la campana, Juvia se levanto, se acerco a mi y me dijo…

Juvia: Disculpa Lucy, si no estas ocupada podría pedirte un favor…

Yo le dije… que tipo de favor y ella me dijo…

Juvia: Este quería pedirte si me podrías llevar a conocer la cuidad…*apenada*

Yo le dije...Lo siento Juvia, pero es que en este momento tengo algo que hacer junto con Erza y Levy-chan, en verdad discúlpame, si quieres vamos mañana –sonríe-

Y Juvia me dijo…

Juvia: No tienes por que disculparte, y claro que podemos ir mañana… -sonríe-

Terminamos de hablar, Juvia se despidió de nosotras y se fue del salón…

Me quede pensando por uso minutos y en eso se me vino a la mente "una idea", le hable a Gray y le dije…

Bueno Gray me podrías hacer un favor… y Gray me dijo…

Gray: Claro Lucy, dime…

Yo le dije…lo que pasa es que Juvia quería que la llevara a conocer la cuidad, pero no puedo, ya que Erza nos pidió a Levy-chan y a mi que la acompañemos a un sitio, por eso se me ocurrió que tal ves tu podrías llevarla a conocerla…

Note que Gray se sonrojo y después me dijo…

Gray: Por que me pides algo así, Lucy… y yo le dije…

Vamos Gray anímate y llévala, además yo confió mucho en ti, y se que la cuidaras –sonríe- el me contesto…

Gray: Esta bien Lucy, la llevare…

Y yo le dije…Gracias Gray… y el me dijo…

Gray: Bueno y donde esta Juvia…

Yo le dije… no tiene mucho que se fue quizás si vas corriendo todavía la alcanzas…

En cuanto le dije eso, salió del salón…


End file.
